What They So Longed For
by WhatHappensWhen2WorldsCollide
Summary: This is a oneshot about people  Tara  picked out. They aren't movie stars, just regular people. Don't hate.


**When the sun rose, Natalie was already awake. She let out a big sigh, then got up and went to the bathroom. She walked into the door and fell backwards onto the floor. She rubbed her forehead and groaned. **

**Natalie got back up and went to the sink to splash water on her face. Cold water dripped down her cheeks, waking her up. She dried herself with a hand towel and laid it back onto the hanger.**

**About an hour later, she walked to her bus stop. She wore red skinny jeans with a black belt. She wore a Kings Of Leon shirt. Her converse weren't tied tight enough and her hair was in desperate need of a comb.**

**When she walked into the school, many friends said hi, but she was deep in thought of what happened saturday night.**

**It all started when Natalie had gotten a text from her boyfriend, Evan, saying to meet her by the lake near her house.**

**When she had gotten there, it was quiet and there was a chill in the air. She shivered, realizing she'd forgotten her hoodie.**

**Natalie sat on a bench for 20 minutes, then got up, deciding to leave. But she stopped when she saw a familiar figure in the distant fog. **

**"Hey, how are you doing?" Evan asked.**

**"You're late." Natalie replied, crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"I got held up at the shop." **

**It might have been true that he was at his uncle's store. But it was no excuse to make her wait outside in the cold.**

**"I should have txted you, saying i was going to be late. I'm sorry baby." Evan continued. It sounded more sarcastic than sympathetic.**

**"Save the apology and just say what you going to say." Natalie shot to him, aggrivated.**

**"All I wanted to say is that, even though we hit a rough patch, I still love you." He sounded as if he was mocking her.**

**"Why do I even bother with you?" Natalie muttered to herself.**

**"I don't know, maybe because I'm irresistable and you know you couldn't stand not having this." He said while lifting up his shirt and patting his 6-pack.**

**Natalie started laughing. "You don't get it, do you? I only went out with you because I needed something to do over break." It sounded harsh, but it needed to be said.**

**"I don't believe you really think that. I think you regret going out with me right after Devon broke up with you." Evan said, with a devilish smirk on his face.**

**"Why don't you just shut up and realize that I don't want you at all!" Natalie started raising her voice. "And while you're at it, jump off a bridge!"**

**"Woah, woah, slow down a little, babe." Evan said, putting up both hands.**

**"Don't call me that! I'm not your babe. And I never will be!" Natalie snapped.**

**"What if I started being a gentleman. Then you can forget about your emotions. How does that sound?" Evan asked, stepping closer to Natalie, so close that their bodies touched. His words were calm and inviting, like he was taking you into your most desired fantasy.**

**Natalie started to give in, fall into his arms and let out some tears to calm down, but she didn't.**

**Right behind Evan was Devon, standing taller than him, even at that distance. Devon looked graceful and cool as he walked over to Natalie.**

**"Why're you out here with him?" He simply asked, sadly. He asked again, looking into her brown eyes with his own beautiful multi-colored ones. He looked at her with sympathy.**

**"I was only out here to tell him I didn't want to see him again." Natalie started crying as she remembered how sad she was that Devon broke up with her. She ached for his embrace, the way he would gently caress her cheek. She tried to look away, but Devon put his hand to her face and kissed her gently on her forehead.**

**She melted into his arms and held her face to his chest. Devon held her tight, keeping his hand on the back of her head.**

**He let go of her, then grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the way he came from.**

**"What're you doing? We didn't finish our conversation yet!" Evan said pointing to Natalie.**

**"Well I think it's obvious that she doesn't want to see you anymore." Devon said with a laugh.**

**"Well, I didn't hear her verify that, so I'll just ask her." Evan looked towards Natalie, but she turned away.**

**"I think that answers your question loud and clear." Devon turned back around, still holding Natalie's hand. Evan flicked him upside the head.**

**Devon turned back around to face Evan and punched him hard in the stomach. Evan fell to the ground, but got back up. He swung at Devon three times, but Devon dodged all three.**

**Devon kicked his leg straight out into Evan's groin. He fell back down, letting out a noise that was inhuman. Devon turned to look at Natalie to see if she was alright. She was in awe at Devon's strength.**

**Evan crawled to his feet, limping away, looking back once to say, "I'll get you back, Devon!"**

**Devon snorted. "Sure you will."  
Natalie took Devon's arms around her slim waist. He was warm in the chilly night air. She needed his embrace, to fulfill her aching.**

**"That was amazing! How did you do it?" She asked.**

**"Please, no questions, a magician never reveals his tricks. Besides, all that matters is that we're together."**

**Devon looked into Natalie's eyes and then pressed his lips onto hers. This was what Natalie so longed for ever since Devon broke it off with her. But soon, she'd be back at home, wanting more of Devon's warm embrace.**

**She got a txt from her mom saying that her parents wouldn't be home all weekend, and that she'd have the house to herself. She looked at Devon, and they walked to her house. They went to her room and watched a movie, snuggling up with eachother under her down comforter in her bed. They faced eachother and held a hug that lasted even after they had fallen asleep.**

**Natalie's wish had come true, and it was better than she had ever imagined. When they woke up, Devon stayed. He wanted to stick out his visit as long as he could. Seeing Natalie and giving her his warmth was what he longed for, just as Natalie longed for him.**


End file.
